Ma propre histoire
by Komo-Chan
Summary: Retour en arrière. Reid se souvient. POV Reid. Genre Romance pour la suite.
1. 1983

Année 1983. J'ai deux ans. Je suis au jardin d'enfant. C'est l'été. Tous les enfants joue dans l'herbe près des balançoires et du toboggan. Sauf moi. Je reste tapis dans mon coin, un petit livre à la main. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis en train de lire. Si on peut appeler cela lire. Je parcoure plutôt les pages, regardant les images en essayant de les décrypter pour en comprendre le sens. Les autres ne me comprennent. Mais je suis comme eux. Juste seul. Ils n'essaient pas de venir vers moi mais cela me convient très bien. J'aime la solitude. De temps à autre, les surveillantes rentre voir si tout va bien et essaie toujours et encore de me faire sortir de ma tanière. Je crois qu'elles ne savent pas ce que je ressens. Elle ne comprennent à quel point je me sens responsable de l'état de ma mère et du départ de ma mère. Si seulement je n'étais là. Si seulement elle n'était malade. Mais c'est comme ça. La vie est injuste. Je regarde les autres enfants jouer dehors. Ils ont l'air heureux eux. Ils ne connaissent pas ce que je vis non plus. Ma tête est embrouillé. Je me replonge dans mon livre. C'est alors qu'un des autres enfants entre dans la pièce avec une assistante et se dirige vers les toilettes. Il y reste environ cinq minutes et ressort tout content. Il s'approche de moi et je fais semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

"- Salut, moi c'est Derek. Et toi, c'est comment ?"

Je suis surpris qu'un enfant ose enfin m'adresser la parole. Mais je suis heureux. Une amitié me tend enfin les bras. Je dois avouer que je l'avais remarquer depuis un bon moment celui là. Toujours tout seul comme moi. Mais lui, à mon contraire, il essayait de s'intégrer dans un groupe. Il se faisait toujours repousser. Je le pains vraiment. Finalement c'était beaucoup moins terrible pour moi. Je ne vais vers personne et personne ne vient vers moi. Sauf lui. Il avait l'air gentil. Il m'a tendu une main que j'ai saisi et il m'a tiré pour m'aider à me lever. J'avais les jambes tellement engourdie après être resté si longtemps assis que je manquais de retombé au sol. Et finalement, je lui réponds :

"-Moi c'est Spencer"


	2. 1988

Année 1988. Je viens alors d'avoir 7 ans. On ne se quitte plus Derek et moi. C'est fou ce que certaines personnes peuvent être attirantes. Je crois qu'on se séparera jamais. On a déjà des tonnes de projet pour le futur. Notre futur. Se louer un appartement dans le centre de la ville et aller dans la même fac pour ensuite essayer d'intégrer le même bureau. Ce serait la chose la plus géniale si on y arrivait. Mais je suis perplexe. On ne sait pas ce que nous apportera le futur. Si ça se trouve, on sera plus copains à la fin de la journée. Ca me fait un peu peur de penser à une chose pareille. Si on se dispute, chacun de nous deux se retrouvera de nouveau tout seul de son coté. Mais ça durera pas, j'en suis sûr. On est des gamins après tout. J'ai le regard perdu dans le vide, je pense au futur. Ma vie avec lui. J'entend une voix m'appeler mais je n'arrive pas à répondre, je le veux mais j'y arrive pas. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me secoue. C'est Derek qui m'appelait alors. En fait, j'en sais trop rien. Et puis, j'en ai rien à faire. Je repense au moment où je l'ai rencontré. Je l'avais trouvé tellement gentil. Parce qu'il l'était sans doute. J'esquisse un petit sourire pour moi même. Il me regarde, se demandant à qui je peux bien sourire comme ça. Je regarde droit devant moi, essaie de repérer à qui ce sourire aurait pû être destiné. Mais je me rappelle bien vite qu'il n'aurait pû allé qu'à une seule personne. Derek. Je vois le personnel de cantine nous rappeler à l'ordre. Nous avons plus d'un quart d'heure de retard. Nous courons vers le batîment nous servant de restaurant.

Un peu plus de cinq ans ont passés depuis que je l'ai rencontrés et je n'arrive toujours pas à cerner l'état de ma relation avec lui. C'est un peu bizarre. Quand je suis avec lui, on s'amuse mais sans plus. Mais quand il n'est pas là, il me manque atrocement.

"- Eh, Spence, tu me fais quoi là ?"

Je ne savais pas en fait. Je décidais de lui répondre que je pensais à ma mère. Personne ne devait savoir que je pensais sans arrêt à lui. Même pas lui justement. Mais, que m'arrivai-il, bon sang ! Je commençais à penser que je devanais encore plus bizarre qu'avant et qu'un amour commençait à naître en moi mais je le reniais de toutes mes forces. J'étais déjà perçu comme un monstre dans mon entourage mais alors si j'aimais un garçon. Qu'allait devenir mes relations avec ma famille ? Comment évoluerait cette amour au cours des années ? Et si Derek me disait "non" alors que je lui demanderais d'être mon petit-ami, alors tout le monde serait au courant de mon penchants pour les hommes. J'avais trop peur de ce que cela engendrerait pour prendre ces sentiments au serieux.


End file.
